


Listopadowy Deszcz

by red_archer_archangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Talks About Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, The Empty (Supernatural)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_archer_archangel/pseuds/red_archer_archangel
Summary: Tłumaczenie tekstu autorstwa AstroLassOriginal: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468101"Jack puszcza parę na temat umowy Casa z Pustką. Dean i Cas jadą na przejażdżkę i rozmawiają. Jest słodko i romantycznie."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Listopadowy Deszcz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [November Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468101) by [AstroLass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroLass/pseuds/AstroLass). 



> kolejne tłumaczenie, huh, idę jak burza
> 
> tym razem wróciłam do starych dziejów w historii moich otps z okazji tego, że spn wraca na anteny po przerwie 
> 
> enjoy, bo jest przesłodko i romantycznie i aż miło się czytało a potem tłumaczyło

Nie miałem pojęcia, jak długo stałem przed drzwiami Casa niczym idiota próbujący wykrzesać z siebie choć trochę odwagi, aby w nie zapukać. Stałem tam tak długo, że moje ręce zdążyły się spocić, jakbym był jakimś durnym nastolatkiem myślącym o zaproszeniu swojej pierwszej dziewczyny na randkę. Albo pierwszego chłopaka. Kogokolwiek. Nie oceniam.

Potrzebowałem dwóch dni, żeby dotrzeć do tego momentu, po tym jak Jack wszystko wyśpiewał. Po odzyskaniu duszy dzieciak wylał z siebie wszystkie żale; mówił, jak bardzo się nienawidzi za bycie zbyt słabym i niezdolnym do ochronienia świata przed Michaelem, jak trudno mu było być dobrym, zwłaszcza po wypaleniu swojej duszy, jak bardzo żałował tego, co stało się z mamą, i, właśnie tak, powiedział o umowie Casa z Pustką. Ten głupi, lojalny, skłonny do poświęceń dureń przehandlował swoje życie za Jacka i, żeby było zabawniej, Pustka zabierze go, gdy tylko Cas pozwoli sobie na bycie szczęśliwym. 

Jestem z siebie dumny, że nie wściekłem się na Jacka za ukrywanie tego kretyńskiego sekretu Casa. Od naszego ostatniego wypadu do Czyśca staram się postępować lepiej i próbuję trzymać nerwy na wodzy, przynajmniej przy rodzinie. Dlatego czekałem dwa dni zanim spróbowałem porozmawiać z Casem. I teraz stałem przed jego drzwiami gapiąc się na poobdzierane czubki moich butów z sercem szaleńczo bijącym w piersi. 

Cas musiał wiedzieć, że tam byłem, bo otworzył drzwi sekundę po tym, jak zapukałem.

\- Witaj, Dean. Pomóc ci w czymś?

Miał w ręku książkę, zdjął płaszcz i marynarkę, aby było mu wygodniej siedzieć i czytać w swoim pokoju. Aby czuł się jak w domu. Ta myśl prawie sprawiła, że słowa, które przygotowałem, wyleciały mi z głowy.

\- Więc, eh, chcę zabrać Dziecinkę na przejażdżkę, żeby rozprostować nogi. Pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś wybrać się ze mną. – brzmiałem jak naćpany. Wiedziałem, że Casa to nie obejdzie, ale to nie dodawało mi pewności siebie. 

Cas uśmiechnął się do mnie w ten swój nieśmiały, krzywy sposób, który wywoływał u mnie motylki w brzuchu.

\- To brzmi na wspaniały pomysł. Pójdę po Jacka i... 

\- Moglibyśmy, em, znaczy, wolałbym, żebyśmy pojechali tylko we dwoje. Bez Sama. Bez Jacka. W porządku? 

Nie kłócił się. Nie pytał dlaczego. Po prostu odłożył książkę na stół obok drzwi, zabrał marynarkę i ten śmieszny, długowieczny płaszcz, który w mojej opinii kochał tak bardzo, jak ja kochałem starą, skórzaną kurtkę mojego taty.

\- Chodźmy.

Nie sprawdziłem pogody zanim wymyśliłem ten głupi plan, więc wyjechałem z garażu prosto w szarą ulewę. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, jednak musiałem bardziej uważać na drodze niż bym chciał. Byliśmy w Impali, ponieważ najlepiej mi się w niej myślało i rozmawiało. Tak więc prowadzenie w czasie deszczu nie było idealnym momentem, ale miałem dość czekania na idealny moment. Nigdy nie było dobrego momentu czy właściwego momentu albo idealnego momentu i, mając na uwadze to, co nad nami wisiało, jeśli bym tego nie zrobił, zabrakło by w końcu czasu. Dlatego ulewa, nie ulewa, był czas na przejażdżkę. Czas na rozmowę. 

Znam każdą drogę znajdującą się w pobliżu bunkra jak własną kieszeń. Wiem, która ma łagodne zakręty i niewielki ruch, gdzie człowiek może po prostu prowadzić bez namysłu, nie martwiąc się o omijanie ciężarówek lub zagubionych przejezdnych w ich modnych hybrydach. Nie wybieraliśmy się w żadne szczególne miejsce. 

Po jakichś pięciu minutach Cas wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza kasetę. To była składanka, którą mu nagrałem, kiedy po raz pierwszy myślałem o powiedzeniu mu prawdy.

\- Wziąłem ją na wypadek, gdybyś chciał posłuchać muzyki.

\- Super. Włóż ją i odpalaj. 

Kilka minut później śpiewałem razem z Zeppelinami. Parę minut po tym prawie połknąłem własny język, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że Cas też śpiewał, nawijając tekst _Over the Hills and Far Away_ jakby robił to przez całe swoje życie. Wiem, że mi słoń nadepnął na ucho, ale Cas? Cas umie kurwa śpiewać. Nie potrafił wyciągnąć wysokich dźwięków tak jak Plant, ale obniżył je o jakąś oktawę aż brzmiał jak mruczący silnik Dziecinki w połączeniu z tekstem i to była jedna z najlepszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałem. 

Kiedy piosenka się skończyła, zatrzymałem kasetę.

\- Stary, nigdy nie mówiłeś, że umiesz śpiewać! To było zajebiste! – kątem oka zauważyłem jego uśmiech i żałowałem, że nie mogłem spuścić wzroku z drogi, aby dokładnie mu się przyjrzeć. Miałem nadzieję, że widział mój odwzajemniony uśmiech. – Jakie znasz jeszcze piosenki?

\- Oh, nauczyłem się każdej piosenki z tej taśmy. Led Zeppelin są twoim ulubionym zespołem. Wydawali się być dobrzy na początek. 

Pozostało nam jedynie przebrnąć przez całą kasetę, po obu stronach, we dwójkę śpiewając do utraty tchu – z wyjątkiem momentu, gdy sam przestałem, aby posłuchać cudownie głębokiego głosu Casa nucącego melodię _Stairway to Heaven_ jak... Cóż, jak cholerny anioł. Naprawdę to wszystko było idealne i niemal nie chciałem powiedzieć tego, co było powodem wyciągnięcia go tutaj, ponieważ byłem szczęśliwy, a cholernie zasługiwałem na odrobinę szczęścia. 

Ale krążyłem wokół tego na palcach już zbyt długo. Prawie dziesięć lat krążenia wokół siebie. 

Kiedy kaseta znowu zaczęła wygrywać _Over the Hills_ , wyłączyłem muzykę. Padało mocniej niż wcześniej, ale nie na tyle, bym nie mógł rozmawiać i prowadzić.

\- Więc, uh, Cas, stary, Jack wszystko mi powiedział. O twojej umowie z Pustką.

Krople bębniły głośno o dach będąc jedynym odgłosem w zalegającej w środku ciszy. Zerkałem co chwilę w prawo, aby mieć pewność, że Cas jakimś cudem nie odzyskał umiejętności latania i nie odfrunął stąd zamiast zmierzyć się z, jak możliwe pomyślał, kłótnią. Tylko że ja nie byłem zainteresowany kłóceniem się.

\- Nie wiń dzieciaka. Wciąż jest chodzącym bałaganem przez to odzyskanie duszy i po prostu się wygadał z wszystkiego, co go dręczyło od środka, jak właśnie ten sekret.

\- Dean, zamierzałem ci powiedzieć, kiedyś. Nie chciałem dokładać ci kolejnego zmartwienia i żaden czas nie wydawał się odpowiedni. – odpowiedział Cas. Nawet z moim ograniczonym polem widzenia mogłem zauważyć obawę o kłótnię w jego spiętej sylwetce. Cała miła atmosfera, którą stworzyliśmy, przepadła. Nienawidziłem tego, że to przeze mnie tak się stało. 

\- Rozumiem. Nie mogę nawet powiedzieć, że źle zrobiłeś, nie mówiąc nam o tym. Byłem mało rozgarnięty przez Michaela, a potem Jack stracił duszę, i jeszcze mama – odparłem, przełykając ciężko, ponieważ to, co spotkało mamę, nadal bolało. – Naskoczyłbym na ciebie, wkurwiłbym się, jak potrafię, więc miałeś rację. Żeby poczekać. 

Nadal zalegała cisza, więc postanowiłem ją wypełnić, mówiąc o tym, co leżało mi na sercu.

\- Cas, ja się staram. Naprawdę się staram być lepszym. Staram się nie być dla ciebie chujem, bo na to nie zasługujesz i nie chciałbym, żebyś myślał inaczej. Wiem o umowie. Nie jestem zły. Nie zamierzam wrzeszczeć. Chcę tylko, no wiesz, o tym pogadać. Chciałbym... wolałbym się dowiedzieć od ciebie. Mam dość tego, jacy byliśmy w stosunku do siebie. Chcę, żebyś czuł, że nie wybuchnę już więcej. Chciałbym, aby między nami było lepiej, jakbyśmy byli.. um, nie wiem, partnerami.

Brzmiałem niezręcznie. Czułem się jeszcze gorzej, jakbym tonął, szukając desperacko czegoś, czego mógłbym się chwycić.

\- Partnerzy – powiedział Cas, a to słowo wybrzmiało wyjątkowo ciężko. – Nie jesteśmy nimi? 

\- Tak, znaczy, tak i nie. Oboje jesteśmy kurewsko uparci i oboje lubimy uciekać, rozwiązywać problemy na własną rękę, bo nie chcemy być dla nikogo ciężarem i przez to nie rozmawiamy ze sobą, a potem budzimy się z głowami w dupach i... i... i chcę w końcu przestać tak robić. Nie zamierzam marnować już więcej czasu na wkurzanie się na siebie. – mówiłem trochę nieskładnie. Przejechałem dłońmi po kierownicy, zdając sobie sprawę, że podczas swojego wywodu zaciskałem ją zbyt mocno. – Rozumiesz mnie, Cas? 

\- Myślę, że tak. I też bym tego wszystkiego chciał. Nawet bardzo. Jednak, jeśli proponujesz to, bo uważasz, że pozostało mi niewiele czasu, to nie musisz się tym martwić. To co wisi nam nad głowami nie pozwoli mi szybko na bycie szczęśliwym. – odpowiedział Cas. 

\- Cas...

Zachłysnąłem się na jego imieniu, chcąc powiedzieć mu całą prawdę, chcąc powiedzieć mu, że pragnę, aby był szczęśliwy, że to ja chcę go uszczęśliwiać. Prawie przy tym zostałem. Przy byciu partnerami pracującymi razem. Najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Moglibyśmy tacy być. To byłoby bezpiecznym wyjściem.

Ale ja miałem dość bezpiecznych wyjść. Tutaj, gdy świat miał się kończyć, a Bóg był naszym wrogiem, wreszcie miałem dość rozgrywania tego bezpiecznie. 

\- Cas – odezwałem się ponownie, zbierając w sobie całą swoją odwagę, bo byłem cholernym Deanem Winchesterem i nie powinienem bać, nawet tego. – Cas, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Powinienem to powiedzieć wcześniej, zanim zgodziłeś się na ten durny układ, ale mówię to teraz i liczę na to, że nadal dręczy nas niezłe gówno, które nie pozwoli ci być prawdziwie szczęśliwym, bo... uh, kurwa mać, nie jestem w tym dobry. 

\- Po prostu to powiedz, Dean. Proszę. 

\- Kiedy ostatnim razem... kiedy ostatnim razem umarłeś, nie sądziłem, że jest szansa na twój powrót, więc byłem w okropnej kondycji. Poddałem się. Nie chciało mi się żyć, nawet dla Sama. Wtedy już wiedziałem... Ale kiedy wróciłeś... Byłem zbyt przerażony, żeby otworzyć gębę i... 

\- Dean.

Usłyszenie Casa mówiącego moje imię w ten swój sposób dało mi siłę do wypowiedzenia odpowiednich słów.

\- Jesteś dla mnie ważny, Cas. Jesteś tym, który mnie uszczęśliwia. Tym, z którym chcę być. Nieważne, ile czasu nam zostało zanim to wszystko się skończy, chcę, żebyśmy spędzili go razem.

Jedyną odpowiedzią było dudnienie deszczu o dach. Cas nadal tu był, ale wciąż siedział obok cicho jak mysz pod miotłą i byłem pewny, że spieprzyłem sprawę. Bolało mnie w piersi, jakbym oberwał w żebra. Dlaczego do kurwy nędzy myślałem, że Cas mógłby odwzajemnić moje uczucia? 

\- Zjedź na pobocze. 

\- Co? – zapytałem zaskoczony rozkazem Casa. 

\- Powiedziałem, zjedź na cholerne pobocze. 

\- Tak, jasne, cokolwiek, Cas. – odpowiedziałem, czując narastającą gulę w moim gardle.

Szybko znalazłem miejsce, przy którym ludzie parkowali w ładną pogodę, aby łowić ryby w pobliskim strumyku. Mogłem go wypuścić z samochodu, żeby zadzwonił do Sama albo Jacka, by go stąd zabrali, a ja bym pojeździł jeszcze przez chwilę aż bym zapomniał, że popełniłem największy błąd w moim życiu. Zagryzłem dolną wargę wystarczająco mocno, aby spłynęła z niej krew, i zamknąłem oczy, żeby nie widzieć, jak Cas wysiada i znowu mnie zostawia, może tym razem na zawsze.

Nie spodziewałem się dłoni Casa na swoim ramieniu ani usłyszeć jego głębokiego głosu. 

\- Deanie Winchester, jesteś najwspanialszym, najbardziej denerwującym i najpiękniejszym człowiekiem w całym wszechświecie.

Otworzyłem oczy, a on nadal tam był, przysunięty bliżej mnie z tymi pięknymi, niebieskimi oczami skoncentrowanymi na mnie, jakby wokół nic innego nie istniało. Jego kciuk pogładził mój policzek, przez co znowu czułem motyle w brzuchu, jakby wróciła mi nadzieja.

\- Cas? – zapytałem, nie wiedząc co więcej powiedzieć.

\- Chciałem, żebyś zjechał na pobocze, abym mógł to zrobić bez obawy, że zjedziesz z drogi. – powiedział, pochylając się, by złączyć nasze usta. Pocałunek był niepewny, trochę niezręczny i bardzo niewinny. Najlepszy pocałunek w moim cholernym życiu.

\- Też cię kocham. – wyszeptał w moje usta.

Zaśmiałem się, bo nic innego mi nie pozostało do rozładowania tego napięcia przeistoczonego w ulgę i radość, i tak, w mnóstwo pożądania, do którego wreszcie mogłem się przyznać poza moimi myślami. Cas też to podłapał, więc siedzieliśmy i śmialiśmy się razem niczym idioci zanim nie przysunąłem się, wplatając dłoń w jego włosy, żeby pocałować go tak, jak na to zasługiwał. Nie było w tym grama niewinności. Przestałem dopiero, gdy moje cholerne płuca stwierdziły, że potrzebuję oddychać, aby móc całować go dalej. Odpiąłem swój pas bezpieczeństwa ręką, którą nie trzymałem Casa.

\- Tylnie siedzenie, teraz.

\- Dean, uwierz mi, chcę tego, chcę ciebie bardziej niż potrafię to wyrazić słowami, ale musimy być ostrożni... Pustka... 

Oczywiście miał rację. Nie powinniśmy przeciągać struny szczęścia, nie dopóki nie wymyślimy jakiegoś planu poradzenia sobie z wkurwionym kosmicznym bytem.

\- Okay, wiem, wiem – zapewniłem go, łącząc nasze czoła, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem nie zauważyłem, że pachnie jak burza. – Będziemy ostrożni. Cholerna Pustka cię nie zabierze.

Więc tak, nie wstydzę się powiedzieć, że Dean Winchester w końcu dotarł z swoim aniołem na tylnie siedzenie Dziecinki i jedyne co robiliśmy, to obściskiwaliśmy się w pełni ubrani jak napalone dzieciaki bojące się swoich rodziców. 

Także no, Claire, oto cała historia, więc może odbieraj ten cholerny telefon, żebym nie musiał pisać tego wszystkiego w mailu. Kiedy to wszystko się skończy, kiedy Cas będzie bezpieczny, urządzimy jakąś wielką imprezę. Bądź ostrożna i uważaj na siebie, jak mówiłem, i pozdrów od nas Jody, Donnę i dziewczyny.

\-- Dean

PS. Jak zaczniesz mnie teraz nazywać „tatą” to przysięgam, że skopię ci tyłek.


End file.
